1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly to a stepping exercise machine that allows a user to do efficient stepping exercise thereon. A resistance fan mounted on the stepping exercise machine is rotated with stepping force derived from the user and creates airflow that exerts an opposite reaction force on the resistance fan, which causes a resistance against the user and improves the user's workout efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Moderns live busy lives and are limited by cramped space and bad weather, which causes most of them do less exercise than required for health. Therefore, lots of exercise product manufacturers have developed various stationary bicycles, treadmills, stepping machines for people to exercise indoors without be restricted by space and weather.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stepping exercise machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.